Oh si tu savais
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après que le trio soit sorti du bureau de Dumbledore ? Venez le découvrir dans cette petite fic un peu coquine     Se passe à la fin du tome 7    NC17 attention ! lemon warning ! N'essayez pas de régler la température de votre salon...


_**Oh si tu savais**_

Après leur discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de retourner dans la Grande Salle où il restait encore du travail. Harry souhaitait parler à toutes les personnes présentes, que ce soit pour les remercier ou pour apporter son soutien face aux différents deuils que certaines familles connaissaient.

A peine entrés dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'évanouit dans la foule, laissant Ron et Hermione à nouveau seuls.

- Viens, dit doucement Ron. On va voir ma famille.

Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il l'entraîna ensuite doucement vers l'endroit où sa famille s'était installée, Fred, Tonks et Lupin près d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Ron se détacha d'Hermione pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu Ron se comporter en adulte. Cette guerre l'avait décidément bien fait mûrir et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ron continuait de parler aux membres de sa famille et Hermione commençait à se sentir de trop au milieu de cette famille en deuil. Alors elle décida de s'éloigner un peu, les laissant pleurer Fred à leur guise.

Elle s'assit non loin de là, gardant un œil sur Ron qui consolait maintenant un Percy pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il était fort. Il ne pleurait pas. Il avait un regard déterminé placardé sur le visage. Hermione l'admirait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire preuve d'autant de sang froid face à la mort d'un frère. Elle était fille unique, elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre ce que Ron ressentait. Mais la tristesse était tout de même là. Elle avait apprécié Fred. Lui et son jumeau George prenaient toujours toutes les situations à la légère. Ils étaient comme un rayon de soleil dans cette vie sombre que Voldemort avait créé. En pensant cela, Hermione avait posé les yeux sur George. Il était aussi pâle que la mort, le regard perdu dans le vague. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir ?

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle détourna la tête. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi bien pouvait-il laisser sa famille ainsi ? Hermine se dit que la vie était injuste. Tonks et Lupin en étaient un parfait exemple. Ils venait de s'unir. Ils venaient d'avoir un fils. Ils avaient leur vie devant eux pour profiter de tout cela. Et quel était le résultat ? Ils se retrouvaient là, tous les deux, allongés sur le sol de la Grande Salle, endormis à tout jamais.

Ses larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Il n'était plus question de les cacher maintenant. Tout était fini, ils pouvaient tous laisser libre cours à leurs émotions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? demanda Ron derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle ne voulait pas que Ron ait pitié d'elle ou voit ses faiblesses alors que lui était si fort.  
Elle sentit le banc sur lequel elle était assise s'affaisser légèrement : Ron venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Hey… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle remercia silencieusement ses cheveux qui cachaient une partie de son visage.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit-elle. Va plutôt rejoindre ta famille, ils ont besoin de toi.

- Mais toi aussi tu as besoin de moi, j'ai l'impression, constata-t-il.

Il mit alors une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux voir son visage. Hermione osa enfin le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il s'était assis à califourchon sur le banc et il était beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'elle imaginait. Il était inquiet. Elle baissa à nouveau le regard.

- Mione…

Il prit son menton dans sa main et l'obligea à relever la tête. En voyant les traces de ses larmes, Ron en eut le cœur serré.

- Allez, viens, dit-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre son torse.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Et je suis désolée…

- Tu es désolée ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pour Fred…

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Je sais, mais je tenais à te le dire… Je suis venue ici pour te laisser un peu avec ta famille…

- Mais, Mione, tu fais partie de la famille, tu as autant le droit que moi d'être en deuil et de serrer ma mère dans tes bras, dit-il. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour tu feras officiellement partie de la famille…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Enfin, Mione, je vais pas te faire un dessin ! gloussa-t-il. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, tu es un peu bête parfois, tu sais ?

- Mais… ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'on…enfin tu vois… Ne dis pas des choses pareilles sur un ton aussi détaché.

- Mais non, je suis sérieux et puis ma mère en serait ravie, j'en suis sure, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ron !

- D'accord, j'arrête de plaisanter mais je ne pense pas que je changerais d'avis, dit-il malicieusement.

- Oh, Ron…

Elle resserra alors son étreinte, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait si bon. Elle était si bien dans ses bras.  
Elle sentit Ron tourner la tête puis l'embrasser sur le front. Elle se releva légèrement et l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou. Elle le sentit frissonner, ce qui la fit sourire. Ron se détacha alors d'elle. Inquiète, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Ron se pencha alors vers elle, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il lui laissait le temps de refuser, mais ce n'était pas dans son intention.

Ron posa alors l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore plus et il l'embrassa enfin. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Le premier avait été décidé en pleine action. Il avait été spontané, passionné. Celui-ci, en revanche, était doux et plein d'amour.  
Ron était respectueux. Il lui frôlait doucement les lèvres en une douce caresse. Ils n'étaient plus que sensualité. L'autre main de Ron s'était glissée sur sa taille, lentement. Il la caressait doucement à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Hermione, quant à elle, en avait assez de ce baiser sage. Alors, elle glissa sa main dans les mèches cuivrées de Ron, posant ainsi fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'autorisant à être plus audacieux. Et il ne se fit pas prier. Il n'était plus question de caresses, mais de vrais baisers. Un, puis deux. A chaque fois, Ron entrouvrait ses lèvres, lui montrant la marche à suivre.

Hermione crut mourir de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue caresser ses lèvres. Encore une fois, il faisait preuve de respect. Il lui donnait le choix. Alors, timidement, elle répondit au baiser. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il continue.

Puis ce fut une explosion de sensations. Elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne, puis la main qui était posée sur sa taille descendit un peu plus pour se retrouver sur ses hanches. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ne voulant mettre aucune distance entre leurs deux corps. Ce baiser était fantastique. Ron continuait de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, Hermione en était bouleversée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir toutes ces émotions en embrassant quelqu'un. Mais pourtant, ces émotions elle ne les imaginait pas : amour, tendresse, passion, bonheur, mais aussi du désir. Oui, elle désirait plus. Elle le sentait. Et elle se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour Ron à en juger par la passion grandissante du baiser.

Hermione jugea alors préférable de rompre le baiser. Après tout, ils étaient toujours dans la Grande Salle, au milieu de centaines de personnes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ron posa son front sur le sien et ne déplaça pas ses mains.

- Waouh, murmura-t-il. C'était…

- Oui, dit doucement Hermione. Mais on ne devrait pas faire ça ici…au milieu de tous ces gens. C'est presque indécent de se sentir aussi bien au milieu de tant de tristesse.

- Alors, on n'a qu'à aller ailleurs !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, gloussant comme des enfants à chaque tournant.

- Mais où tu m'emmènes ? s'exclama-t-elle. On ne devrait pas s'éclipser comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, Ron la regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un sourire ravageur qui la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir. Ils entendirent alors des voix et Ron la poussa derrière une tapisserie qui abritait un raccourci. Il la plaqua contre le mur et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de rire tandis que des dizaines de fantômes à cheval traversaient le couloir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était clair que le couloir était désert mais Ron et Hermione ne bougeaient toujours pas. Ron s'était appuyé sur le mur à l'aide de son avant-bras et la main qu'il avait posée sur la bouche d'Hermione était redescendue le long de sa joue.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'hésitation. Ron pressa sa bouche sur la sienne en un geste vorace. Il n'attendit pas la permission de la jeune femme pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Hermione, elle, avait posé ses mains sur son torse musclé. Encore une fois, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les deux autres. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait maintenant une raison de plus de l'aimer : chacun de ses baisers était différent. Celui-ci était charnel. Ils déversaient tous deux dans ce baiser sept années de frustrations et de fantasmes.

Il n'était plus question de se retenir. Le baiser redoubla d'intensité lorsque Ron commença à lui caresser les hanches. Hermione gémit doucement ce qui encouragea Ron. Alors il passa timidement, mais sûrement, sa main sur ses fesses rondes. Ce fut alors le début d'une série de caresses osées. Hermione ne se reconnaissait plus mais elle s'en fichait. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Ron lentement pendant que lui passait sa main sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le dos. La bouche de Ron délaissa alors ses lèves pour descendre le long de son cou, déposant une série de baisers humides sur sa peau. Cela déconcentra totalement Hermione de sa tache. Ron était ravi de l'entendre soupirer et de la voir perdre ses moyens. Frustrée de ne plus pouvoir déboutonner sa chemise, elle décida de prendre des mesures radicales. Elle prit les deux pans de sa chemise et les écarta d'un geste brusque, arrachant ainsi tous les boutons restant.

- Oh bon sang, Hermione ! grogna Ron. Oh si tu savais…

Il recommença à l'embrasser : dans le cou, sur la joue, sur le front. Ses mains s'étaient déplacées. Sa main gauche s'était glissée sur sa taille, sous sa chemise, tandis que la droite caressait sa cuisse.

- Si je savais quoi ? murmura Hermione, les yeux fermés.

- A quel point je t'aime, avoua-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ron la regarda droit dans les yeux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Oui je t'aime, comme un fou ! dit-il. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte quand je t'ai laissée ce soir-là. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, même si toi tu ne m'aimais pas…

- Mais, Ron, l'interrompit-elle. Bien sur que je t'aime ! Enfin, comment peux-tu en douter ?

- Maintenant, j'en doute pas, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ron reposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Agissant sous une impulsion étrange, Hermione leva la jambe et l'enroula autour de celle de Ron. Celui-ci rompit leur baiser pour la regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses pupilles dilatées. Il fit glisser sa main sous son genou pour la soutenir et tout en continuant de la regarder, il se colla contre son corps. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en sentant le désir de Ron plaqué contre son intimité. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était excitée. Réalisant que Ron attendait une sorte de réponse de sa part, elle se plaqua encore un peu plus contre lui, se frottant ainsi contre lui. Elle gémit sourdement et fut imitée par Ron.

- Oh putain Hermione, jura-t-il.

- Ne jure pas, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Et puis tout alla très vite. Hermione commença à lui caresser le torse après lui avoir retiré complètement sa chemise. Décidant qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui soutienne la jambe, il déplaça sa main et déboutonna, à son tour, son chemisier. Il découvrit alors un soutien gorge en satin noir qui galbait parfaitement ses formes. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou et sur la naissance de ses seins, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.  
Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il sentit Hermione onduler contre lui, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Il la souleva alors du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur. Hermione enroula ses jambes par réflexe autour de ses hanches. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et pressa son érection entre les cuisses d'Hermione, entamant ensuite un lent mouvement de va et vient lorsqu'elle eut gémit de plaisir.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était tellement bon. Jamais elle n'aurait rêvé être dans cette position, qui plus est avec Ron. Elle pouvait sentir le plaisir monter en elle au fur et à mesure que Ron se frottait contre elle. S'ajoutant à ce plaisir, Ron posa sa main sur son sein, caressant lentement son contour au travers du tissu. Hermione sentit le plaisir redoubler. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

- Ron, murmura-t-elle. Il faut qu'on arrête ou alors je vais…

Elle rougit, comprenant enfin où toutes ces caresses allaient les mener.

Ron, en entendant Hermione pratiquement avouer qu'elle était sur le point de prendre du plaisir, redoubla d'efforts. La sentant prête pour ce genre de chose, il la reposa à terre et déboutonna son jeans.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il à son tour.  
- Oui, minauda-t-elle.

- Alors laisses-moi faire…

Il continua de déboutonner son jeans et lorsque ce fut fait, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et se mit à la caresser par dessus ses sous vêtements. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur au travers du tissu fin qu'il caressait. Et surtout, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était humide, et cela uniquement grâce à lui.

Elle qui croyait devenir folle, ce fut encore pire. Il était si doux et si attentionné. Ses caresses n'avaient rien de brusque. Il la caressait lentement, trop lentement. Elle sentait le plaisir monter encore plus vite. Il se mit alors à frôler son intimité de ses doigts, c'était une véritable torture.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione soupirait. Elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle devait se laisser aller au plaisir. Ron l'aimait. Elle sentit ses genoux fléchir légèrement. Puis ses orteils se crispèrent. Le temps sembla se figer l'espace d'une seconde. Et dans une dernière caresse, l'orgasme la submergea, violent et dévastateur.

Ron n'en ratait pas une miette. Voir celle qu'il aimait succomber au plaisir après lui avoir prodigué des caresses l'excitait encore plus. Elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, et avait gémi sourdement.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de redescendre sur terre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ron la regardait, le regard empli de désir. Sa main était toujours pressée contre son intimité. Elle rougit encore.

- Si tu savais comme tu es belle… murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, d'autant plus que les doigts de Ron se trouvaient encore tout contre son intimité.

Quel moment étrangement agréable qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se sentait si gênée mais à la fois si satisfaite. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle en voulait plus, là, dans ce couloir cachés des yeux de tous. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, tels des papillons de nuit attirés par une flamme, qu'elle ne supporterait plus d'attendre. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre plus d'une fois, et puis, la vie est trop courte, ils en savaient un rayon tous les deux.

Elle extirpa alors gentiment la main de Ron de ses sous-vêtements avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Encadrant son visage de ses deux mains, elle se mit alors à approfondir leur baiser, caressant sensuellement sa langue avec la sienne, tout en douceur et lentement. Dire que Ron en fut surpris serait un euphémisme. En effet, il émit de légers grognements de plaisir qui furent immédiatement étouffés par le baiser torride que lui offrait Hermione. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle avait déjà retiré sa chemise à Ron mais elle voulait sentir sa peau. Elle fit courir ses petites mains le long de son cou, puis sur ses larges épaules qu'elle griffa légèrement.

Et tandis que les mains d'Hermione s'attardaient sur son dos puissant et ses lèvres sur son cou, elle sentit les doigts de Ron remonter sur son ventre et se rapprocher dangereusement de sa poitrine. Il semblait hésiter. Elle, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lui crier de continuer, après tout, elle passerait sûrement pour une gourgandine… mais après ce qu'il venait déjà de se passer, ce n'étaient pas quelques petites caresses supplémentaires qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit ! Alors elle prit le poignet de Ron pour diriger cette main timide et la poser directement sur son sein gauche. Ron écarquilla les yeux et se recula légèrement.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Tu es…

- Chut… murmura-t-elle. Avant que tu ne dises que je suis une gourgandine, je voulais te dire que j'ai juste envie que tu me caresses encore…

- Mais —

- S'il-te-plait, coupa-t-elle. Et si on se laissait porter par les évènements sans en avoir peur ?

- D'accord, minauda Ron. Mais dès que tu as envie d'arrêter, dis-le, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle. Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver … ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, comme pour sceller ce pacte qui n'avait pas lieu d'être pour Hermione. Sa décision était prise : s'ils devaient faire l'amour pour la première fois dans ce couloir, contre un mur, alors ils le feraient, et ils ne regretteraient rien. Ils formaient déjà un couple atypique alors pourquoi ne pas vivre sa première expérience dans un endroit atypique ? Et puis, elle était prête et elle en avait envie. Pourquoi attendre davantage ?

Apparemment, Ron aussi était prêt car il avait repris ses caresses sur sa poitrine. Il avait même passé sa main dans le soutien-gorge d'Hermione pour pouvoir mieux apprécier la douceur de sa peau. La jeune fille avait gémi lorsqu'elle avait senti sa grande main entourer tout son sein. Quelle sensation délicieuse que de sentir cette peau rêche caresser sa poitrine de façon si douce !

Hermione fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du rouquin pour finalement se poser sur son postérieur. Elle pressa alors ses mains dessus pour le rapprocher encore plus de son corps à elle ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Ron. Elle sentit alors de nouveau son érection contre son ventre. Elle déplaça alors une de ses mains pour caresser son entrejambe de façon sensuelle.

A vrai dire, elle ne sentait pas aussi confiante qu'elle pouvait le sembler. Chacun de ses gestes était spontané mais elle redoutait chaque fois les conséquences de ses caresses. Mais Ron semblait toujours satisfait au vu de ses grognements ou gémissements. Et cette toute dernière audace ne fit pas exception.

Ron grogna et lui pinça le téton pour se venger. « Douce vengeance, » songea Hermione qui ferma les yeux sous le coup du plaisir.

Ron se mit alors à faire descendre ses lèvres le long du cou gracile d'Hermione, léchant, suçotant et embrassant cette peau si parfaitement satinée. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur la cicatrice que lui avait infligé Bellatrix, comme s'il souhaitait effacer ce souvenir douloureux par une caresse de sa langue.  
Mais il ne resta pas sur son cou et continua son exploration buccale.

La main gauche du jeune homme était posée sur les reins d'Hermione, l'obligeant à se cambrer contre lui, et sa main droite faisait maintenant glisser la chemise de la jeune femme le long de son épaule, entraînant avec le tissu la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Sa langue s'égara alors dans la vallée entre ses seins puis, prit d'un élan d'audace, il fit glisser le bonnet pour découvrir l'un de ses seins et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son téton rose pâle.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ne put qu'haleter de plaisir car sa voix semblait avoir disparu quelque part au creux de sa gorge. Elle sentit les lèvres de Ron former un sourire tandis que ses dents avaient pris le relai et mordillaient sa chair tendre. Ron fit glisser le deuxième bonnet de son soutien-gorge pour mieux apprécier son corps frêle. Ses tétons étaient maintenant fièrement dressés sous l'effet du froid et de l'excitation et Ron en profitait pour les caresser lascivement de sa langue.

Hermione tremblotait à chaque nouvel assaut de la bouche de Ron tellement c'était bon et excitant. Elle avait cependant retrouvé l'usage de sa voix car elle soupirait et gémissait régulièrement. Ses petits « Oh Ron… » faisaient bouillir le sang du rouquin qui n'en revenait pas de pouvoir caresser ainsi Hermione en toute liberté.

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione défit la ceinture de Ron en un geste fébrile. Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement.

Et pendant dans ce temps-là, dans la Grande salle :  
- Mais où sont passés Ron et Hermione ? demanda Harry à qui voudrait bien lui répondre.

La main d'Hermione venait de se poser délicatement mais sûrement sur son sexe déjà bien tendu. Il crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Comment une caresse, qui n'en était presque pas une puisqu'elle n'avait pas encoure bougé sa main, pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

Mais lorsqu'Hermione trouva enfin le courage et l'audace nécessaire pour explorer ses attributs masculins, Ron ne put que grogner sourdement et poser son front entre ses seins.

Hermione de son côté s'émerveillait de la douceur de sa peau à cet endroit de son anatomie. Telle une peau de bébé, elle renfermait pourtant une dureté qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur son corps, et cela la flatta énormément.

Mais le tissu de son jean l'empêchait de bien étudier son membre frémissant alors elle fit glisser légèrement le tissu sur ses hanches, suffisamment pour libérer son sexe de sa prison de tissu. Ron avait geint lorsqu'elle avait arraché sa main pour s'occuper de son pantalon, déplorant vocalement cette perte de contact subite. Cela avait eut pour effet de faire sourire Hermione.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le tableau qu'ils offraient : lui, torse nu, le jean bas sur les hanches et son désir apparent ; elle, la chemise toujours ouverte et descendue sur ses bras, les seins nus et sa jambe autour de lui. La sensualité à l'état pur.

Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle referma sa main sur son sexe tout en douceur et commença ses caresses. Des caresses malgré tout timides, mais bien plus que suffisantes pour exciter davantage Ron et lui faire perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, au bout de quelques vas et vients, il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione pour stopper ses mouvements.

- IL faut que tu arrêtes sinon je tiendrai pas longtemps… murmura-t-il.

- D'accord, répondit-elle sur le même ton susurré que lui.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de faire glisser le pantalon de la jeune fille le long de ses jambes élancées. Mais il descendit avec le vêtement, en profitant pour lécher toute peau qu'il rencontrait : son ventre, son nombril, la limite de ses dessous, puis ses cuisses.

Hermione décida d'ôter ses jambes du tissu complètement, ainsi que ses chaussures, et le pantalon resta là, abandonné sur le sol tandis que les deux amants reprenaient leurs caresses.

La main de Ron avait retrouvé le chemin vers son intimité qu'il caressait d'une façon beaucoup plus insistante. De haut en bas, de doux effleurements devenant ensuite plus forts, ce qui avait pour effet de faire sursauter Hermione. Il trouva un point sensible et s'attarda dessus. Hermione en trembla de plaisir et haleta bruyamment à chaque passage de ses doigts sur son clitoris.

- Plus… gémit-elle dans un souffle.

Ron ne se fit pas prier et glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du vêtement et le fit lentement descendre sur ses cuisses et, en s'accroupissant pour la libérer du tissu, il découvrit pour la première fois sa chair tendre et rosée. Elle semblait si douce et appétissante… Il ne put alors s'empêcher de faire ce qui lui faisait envie. Il attrapa la cuisse d'Hermione et la posa sur son épaule, et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de protester, il embrassa cette zone de son corps si sensible.

Hermione ne put laisser échapper qu'un « Hummmmm… » plus qu'excitant aux oreilles de Ron, l'incitant à continuer son exploration buccale.

Alors le baiser chaste fit place à une caresse plus qu'intime que Ron n'imaginait pas offrir un jour à une femme. Mais il était plus que ravi de faire jouer sa langue entre les replis rosés et humides d'Hermione, et à en juger par ses petits cris et à ses mains crispées sur sa chevelure rousse, cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire non plus. Il embrassait sa peau comme s'il l'embrassait sur la bouche : langoureusement, sensuellement, lentement. Son érection lui faisait maintenant plus que mal tellement l'envie de la faire sienne était forte. Et apparemment Hermione était de cet avis aussi.

- Ron, fais moi l'amour ! Tout de suite ! Murmura-t-elle.

Ron se redressa et embrassa sa belle avec passion tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur son entrejambe déjà bien humide.

- Tu es sure ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque tandis que l'un de ses doigts entrait délicatement en elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement mêlant plaisir et douleur.

- Ne me demandes pas si je suis sure alors que je te l'ai demandé… gémit-elle.

Le doigt de Ron faisait maintenant des vas et vient très lents à l'intérieur d'elle et Hermione s'habituait peu à peu à cette intrusion. Et cela se fit très vite car elle en voulait déjà plus et Ron ne se fit pas prier pour accentuer son plaisir en ajoutant un second doigt.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds et interrompit leur baiser torride pour lever la tête dans un cri de plaisir muet. Ron en profita pour suçoter son cou qui s'offrait à lui. Ses doigts lui donnaient un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'impatience.

- Plus, gémit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
Les doigts de Ron se recourbèrent en elle, touchant un point sensible qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

- Tu es sure de pouvoir tenir le coup ? demanda-t-il en continuant ses caresses ?

- Oui, cria-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

Il ôta ses doigts de leur fourreau humide et les regarda avec attention. Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient recouverts de ses sécrétions et en fut presque gênée. Ron la regarda dans les yeux et traça le contour d'un de ses tétons, laissant un sillage brillant sur son passage. Et alors qu'Hermione trouvait le moment plus qu'érotique, Ron se pencha et lécha sa peau humide de ses jus. Hermione n'en revenait pas et ne pus s'empêcher de gémir sourdement.

Ron souleva de nouveau la jambe d'Hermione contre lui et la jeune femme sentit alors son sexe se frotter doucement contre son clitoris. Cette caresse lui semblait tellement plus douce qu'avec ses doigts qu'elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'onduler des hanches pour sentir de nouveau cette friction.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, le jeune couple entama ainsi une série de mouvements de hanches qui les entrainaient inexorablement vers leur perte.  
Après quelques minutes de ces caresses, Ron décida de prendre les commandes et à chaque mouvement, pressa un peu plus son sexe contre celui d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que son gland commence à la pénétrer doucement. Puis il se retirait et recommençait, allant à chaque fois un peu plus loin.

Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était alors le théâtre d'un concert de gémissements et soupirs tantôt aigus, tantôt sourds en fonction de qui les proférait. Hermione gémissait doucement et continuellement, et à chaque intrusion de Ron dans son corps elle émettait une sorte de petit couinement. Ron, lui, poussait des grognements sourds et masculins. Parfois, leurs cris étaient étouffés par un baiser langoureux. Et leurs mains ne cessaient jamais de se caresser mutuellement.

Ron remarqua qu'Hermione ne faisait plus la grimace alors il décida de la pénétrer un peu plus. Il y alla tout en douceur et sensualité et s'enfonça lentement en elle, dans cette chaleur si euphorisante. Il sentit une légère résistance et appuya un peu plus. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione gémisse de douleurs mais elle n'en fit rien. Lui ne retenait pas ses gémissements de plaisir.

Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mmmh, oui, minauda-t-elle. C'est tellement bon, Ron…

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non, j'ai juste une sensation de brûlure mais je me sens si… complète, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je t'aime… dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il se retira légèrement et se renfonça en elle à nouveau. Hermione haleta son prénom et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il débuta alors ses mouvements de hanches et crut défaillir. Il faisait l'amour à la femme de ses rêves. Ils s'aimaient et étaient en train de se le prouver physiquement.

Toutes ses angoisses au sujet de l'éventuelle douleur de la première fois d'une fille s'étaient évanouies. Hermione ne souffrait pas comme le disaient les autres garçons du dortoir. Il ne les écouterait plus jamais.

Hermione l'embrassait, soupirait et serrait sa jambe autour de lui pour le rapprocher d'elle, ce qui n'avait pour effet que de le pousser plus loin en elle à chaque fois. Hermione tremblait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait entrer plus profondément en elle et sentait le plaisir monter en elle.

Ce frottement à l'intérieur même de son corps lui donnait des frissons. C'était si étrange et en même temps si naturel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire « Ca y est, un homme est en train de me faire l'amour pour de bon, et c'est Ron ! » Mais cela la déconcentrait et elle voulait pleinement profiter de ces moments alors elle chassait ses pensées se focalisiat sur les sensations qui lui étaient prodiguées.

Tout à coup, elle sentit Ron se retirer totalement en soupirant et reposer sa jambe au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Ron eut un petit sourire en coin, l'air un peu gêné.

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à me contenir, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Alors je me calme un peu…

Il se colla au mur de pierre frais et se laissa glisser à terre lentement, entrainant Hermione avec lui qu'il n'avait pas lâchée pour autant. Il se remit à l'embrasser langoureusement et laissa ses mains errer de nouveau sur son corps.

Soudain, Ron lâcha un couinement et s'écria :

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione s'était mise à califourchon sur lui et frottait lascivement son entrejambe sur le sien.

L'idée lui était venue subitement, car elle avait besoin de ressentir son contact de nouveau, pour bien réaliser qu'elle avait le droit de le toucher et de le caresser de la sorte. Elle se sentait également plus libre, finie l'adolescente maladroite et peu sure d'elle-même. A présent, elle se désinhibait totalement et avait envie de se faire du bien. Littéralement.

Alors elle se frottait contre lui, lentement et sensuellement. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre dans son mouvement, et elle savait qu'il craquerait, mais quelle importance ? Même si cela ne durait que quelques minutes de plus, ces minutes seraient les plus merveilleuses de sa vie car elles lui prouveraient bien que Ron était fou d'elle. Après toutes ces années passées pleines d'incertitudes, aujourd'hui elle en avait la preuve.

Elle décida d'empoigner son sexe gonflé d'une main afin de venir taquiner son clitoris de façon plus habile. Le résultat se fit entendre : Hermione gémissait légèrement, fière de son idée ; quant à Ron, il s'était mis à grogner.

Ce jeu ne dura que peu de temps, exactement comme l'avait prédit Hermione, car Ron prit de nouveau les rennes et retira sa main pour pouvoir la pénétrer de nouveau.

La douceur faisait maintenant place à la bestialité. Il l'avait pénétrée avec force et Hermione gémit de douleur ce qui stoppa net le rouquin.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, paniqué. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, non, ça va —

- Mais si je t'ai fait mal, je t'ai entendue ! bredouilla-t-il, sa nervosité de plus en plus apparente. Bon sang, je savais bien que c'était pas une bonne idée…

- Ron, appela-t-elle.

- Je savais bien que y'aurait un truc qui clocherait. Oh, Mione, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal, marmonna-t-il tout en la soulevant délicatement pour ôter son sexe de son fourreau humide.

- RON ! dit-elle en haussant la voix et en arrêtant son mouvement en lui attrapant les poignets.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, l'air penaud. Hermione sourit, attendrie.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait mal, j'ai été surprise c'est tout, lui expliqua-t-elle. On n'a qu'à y aller plus en douceur, d'accord ?

Elle avait accompagnée sa dernière phrase d'un regard coquin qui fit chavirer le cœur de Ron. Elle était si merveilleuse. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une femme aussi douce qu'Hermione ?

- D'accord mais je te laisse faire alors… murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit de nouveau. L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut ravie de cette option qu'il lui offrait : elle allait prendre le contrôle et pourrait donc aller à son rythme, elle pourrait le taquiner à loisir et voir s'afficher sur son visage des expressions d'extase ou de frustration. Elle pourrait même prendre le temps de prendre un peu de plaisir si c'était elle qui dirigeait. Cependant, tous ces points positifs passèrent vite à la trappe. Son manque de confiance en elle revenait au galop : et si elle n'était pas douée ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner du plaisir ? Et si elle faisait une grimace ? Il serait aux premières loges.

Ron semblait avoir ressenti son doute et, tout en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, il lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas très sure d'être à la hauteur… avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ron lui prit le menton pour soulever son visage.

- Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quoi que tu fasses, tu m'exciteras…

Tout en disant cela, il parcourait son visage du bout de ses doigts en une douce caresse qui obligea la jeune femme à fermer les yeux. Puis ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes et caressèrent son cou, puis ses épaules et finirent sur sa poitrine généreuse. Ron jouait de nouveau avec ses tétons et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle sentit son vagin se contracter brusquement autour de son sexe, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient toujours intimement liés.

Ron, sentant toujours sa gêne, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Ainsi, les yeux clos, les mains de Ron sur ses seins et dans son dos, sa langue contre la sienne et son sexe en elle, elle se sentit plus désirable que jamais. Alors elle se laissa aller et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour débuter de lents mouvements de bassin.

Ses mouvements étaient doux et lents. Elle savait que tout geste brusque pourrait lui faire mal alors elle faisait preuve de patience et cela rendait Ron fou.

A son premier mouvement, il avait attrapé les fesses d'Hermione à pleines mains, la soutenant ainsi dans ses mouvements de va et vient.

A chaque grognement ou couinement de Ron, Hermione reprenait confiance en elle et se sentait puissante. Elle avait le pouvoir de donner du plaisir à Ron, aucune autre fille ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec elle.

Elle changea rapidement de tactique : plutôt que de soulever son bassin, elle décida de se frotter contre lui.

Et dès le premier mouvement, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'extase. En effet, en procédant ainsi, elle frottait son clitoris contre sa peau et le sexe de Ron en elle atteignait un endroit qui lui donnait presque des frissons. La combinaison des deux était foudroyante. Elle qui ne pensait pas pouvoir profiter autant lors de son premier rapport, elle en restait bouche bée.  
Littéralement. C'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à aspirer assez d'air tant elle haletait. Et bien sur, Ron, profitait du spectacle. Une Hermione gémissante et à bout de souffle le chevauchant de la sorte, cela avait le don de l'exciter au plus haut point. Lui aussi appréciait ce nouveau mouvement de bassin et il continuait de l'accompagner dans son frottement.

Lorsqu'elle sentit un spasme s'emparer d'elle, Hermione ouvrit les yeux ronds. Elle savait qu'il annonçait un orgasme proche et elle n'en revenait pas. Elle allait avoir un orgasme alors qu'elle faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Toutes les filles lui avaient toujours dit que c'était extrêmement rare !

- Ron !

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ses mouvements se firent plus erratiques, plus secs. Elle se frottait durement contre lui. Lentement, elle sentit une chaleur monter en elle, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa encore plus aller, peu importait si Ron la voyait faire une grimace, c'était trop bon. Ron continuait de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle percevait des compliments, des déclarations, des promesses. Mais tout était de plus en plus flou car elle se sentit perdre le contrôle. Ce fut comme un raz de marée violent qui la submergea, une explosion de plaisir allant de son entrejambe au bout de ses orteils. Elle ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement rauque avant d'haleter fébrilement sa jouissance, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Ron.

Puis ce fut le calme après la tempête. L'excitation retomba doucement sur elle et elle se rendit compte que le sexe de Ron était toujours enfoui en elle et qu'il était toujours aussi dur. Il n'avait donc pas fini.

Elle seule avait joui, quelle égoïste ! Sa gêne revint à grands pas et honteuse, elle leva les yeux vers Ron.  
Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard la surprit. Au lieu d'y voir de la frustration ou de la fierté, elle n'y détecta que de l'amour et du désir. Ses pupilles étaient encore sombres et dilatées. Sans dire un mot, il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau et se délecta de sa langue.

Délicatement, il passa une main sous sa nuque et plaça l'autre sur son dos pour la faire basculer sur le dos, sans rompre leur lien charnel.

Le sol glacé était un délice pour la peau d'Hermione qui était brulante. Et sentir Ron au-dessus d'elle de la sorte était une nouveauté à laquelle elle pourrait très vite s'habituer. Surtout s'il se mettait à aller et venir en elle comme il était en train de le faire.

En équilibre sur les coudes, Ron continuait de lui faire l'amour, dans le but évident de l'amener aux portes du plaisir, voire même s'il avait un peu de chance, LES amener au septième ciel tous les deux.

- Si jamais je te fais mal, tu me le dis, dit-il doucement tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu ne risques pas… murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux et en cambrant le dos.

Histoire de bien lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus mal, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, provoquant ainsi une pénétration plus profonde ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Ron.

Ses coups de butoir se firent un peu plus forts, sans être violents pour autant. Hermione s'étonna d'éprouver encore un peu de plaisir malgré son orgasme passé. Il faut croire que les filles peuvent profiter plus longtemps… Ron prit une de ses jambes pour la déposer sur son épaule, rendant la position encore plus excitante à ses yeux.

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione après ce changement de position.

- Tu as mal ? s'empressa Ron de lui demander.

- Non, non, au contraire ! le rassura-t-elle. Continue !

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa de nouveau et accéléra ses mouvements. Les petits gémissements d'Hermione ne tarderaient pas à avoir raison de lui. Il sentait déjà le plaisir monter en lui. Il accéléra encore et, n'entendant aucune objection de la part de sa belle, continua de manière effrénée, pressé de se libérer en elle.

- Je t'aime, Ron, parvint-elle à dire tout en caressant son dos et ses fesses.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour sentir son bas ventre se contracter. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et c'en était fini de lui. Il était à peine conscient d'avoir prononcé son nom en pleine jouissance. Hermione sentit ses muscles se durcir sous l'effort puis eut l'impression qu'un liquide chaud se répandait en elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager son plaisir, accueillir sa libération la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte, elle avait un traitement magique pour cela. Mais de se dire qu'elle venait de recevoir ce qui un jour pourrait lui donner un enfant, cela lui donnait des frissons. Elle se sentit plus femme que jamais.

Quant à Ron, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, c'était si bon d'être avec la personne que l'on aime et de partager cet amour ensemble. Il reposa la jambe de la jeune femme le long de son corps et se serra contre elle, heureux.

Il continua de lui murmurer d'infinis « je t'aime » qu'elle lui répétait en caressant son dos. Il se retira de son antre chaud pour se placer à côté d'elle, les bras toujours enroulés autour de son corps en une caresse sans fin. Ce sentiment de plénitude qui s'emparait d'eux leur fit oublier leur situation actuelle : ils étaient nus, sur le sol froid d'un couloir secret, en plein Poudlard, alors qu'une grande bataille venait d'avoir lieu.

Une bataille… Des morts… Des survivants…

Ces mots ramenèrent Ron à la réalité d'un coup d'un seul. Que faisait-il là, allongé avec sa bien-aimée alors que sa famille avait besoin de lui ? La culpabilité l'envahit alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Même s'il venait de passer les plus merveilleuses minutes de toute sa vie, il avait pris du plaisir alors qu'il devrait être avec ses parents, à faire le deuil de son frère. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ?

Il se redressa rapidement, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part d'Hermione. Il se leva et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Hermione, sans dire un mot, l'imita et se rhabilla en vitesse. Elle pensait avoir compris la détresse de Ron : il se sentait surement coupable d'avoir passé du temps avec elle alors que sa famille était en deuil.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, Hermione le vit s'immobiliser et ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait honte. Elle arriva derrière lui et toujours sans un mot, plaça ses bras autour de sa taille en une étreinte rassurante et consolatrice. Reconnaissant, Ron caressa ses bras avant de se retourner dans son étreinte pour la serrer fermement contre lui.

Si elle le sentit pleurer sur son épaule, Hermione ne dit rien, bouleversée elle aussi par cette tristesse si soudaine. Elle savait qu'il devait évacuer son chagrin et cela, de différentes façons. D'abord, il avait oublié dans le feu de la passion, le bien-être avait effacé son mal-être. A présent, il devait prendre le temps de pleurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Alors elle le laissa faire, sans le juger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa pour la regarder. Des larmes perlaient à leurs paupières mais ce fut un doux sourire qui s'afficha sur leurs visages.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Elle remit en place une de ses mèches cuivrées sur son front avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, affirma-t-elle. Je suis là.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toutes ces morts, toutes ces pertes, toute cette aventure, elle avait raison :

Tout irait bien désormais. Ils étaient enfin ensemble.


End file.
